


Time Travel For Dummies

by TheGreenGrimReaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenGrimReaper/pseuds/TheGreenGrimReaper
Summary: When Harry learns that there might be a way to stop Tom Marvolo Riddle from becoming the Dark Lord, he has to help out. Even if it means his future will never exist.Not your normal Harry saves Tom through the power of love story.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Time Travel For Dummies

“Potter…. Potter…. POTTER”

“WHAT?!” Harry turned towards the annoying blonde that had followed him into one of the many narrow corridors of the castle. He had half expected the other boy to take out his wand and attack. But instead, the boy was trying to get his attention.

“I found something. It has to do with The Dark Lord” Draco was looking around nervously. “Is there somewhere safe we can talk?” 

Harry almost denied him. That would be the safer thing to do after all. But for some reason, he believed the nervousness in Draco’s voice, and the eyes darting around, looking for… well, something. Did the boy think he would get in trouble with the other Slytherins if he was seen? “After dinner. Seventh floor. You know where.”

“Is it really safe? We did break up your little army there last year.” Harry turned back. What an annoyance. 

“Yes. It changes shape depending on what you need it for. No one will suspect we are in there… unless you get followed.” Draco nodded and clutched at his bookbag before making his way back out the corridor. Whatever this was, it was big. Harry chuckled as he realized Draco might actually be pulling a Gryffindor stunt here. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The room was set up in earthy colors. A green, not as bright as the one that shined from the Slytherin crest, decorated the furniture. Dark brown accented it in places, the coffee table, chair legs, that sort of thing. The room even provided them with snacks. Harry smiled in satisfaction at it. It’s perfect. No glaring red or gold in sight, which was bound to lessen the tension between the two.

He hadn’t even waited ten minutes before the blonde teen made his way into the room. A weight seemed to be lifted from him as soon as he realized he wasn’t followed and/or walking into an ambush. “Potter! I have to show you…”

“Hold it Malfoy, sit. I have a feeling we’re going to need to be calm for this and you honestly sound like you found a body or something” Harry interrupted. The Slytherin glared at him. Probably had something to do with his lack of manners. Oh well. 

Draco sat in one of the chairs, but he did not relax. “I found something that may interest you, Potter.” Harry sat down across from him, interest certainly piqued. Honestly, what could be worth all of this trouble. “See, my grandfather was in the same school year as The Dark Lord. And, he kept a journal. At first, I didn’t realize who he was, because Marvolo didn’t sound like a… a….”  
“War crazy psycho?” Harry suggested.

Draco glared. “Sure let's go with that. He sounded like any normal boy. But, as I read on, things changed. And grandfather found out about it too late.” Draco put a small book on the table. It was blue which honestly surprised Harry. Then again, not everything he owned was red. He really needed to stop making assumptions based on a person’s house. 

“This is that journal. Once you get to the seventh year entries you will find that he starts expressing concern over Marvalo’s health. According to grandfather, he starts getting short of breath easier, and has developed a rather nasty cough.”

“So Voldemort has a cold big deal” Harry shrugs. “What am I supposed to do? Take him out in the rain so that he gets the sniffles?”

“Please save your questions for the end scarhead” They glared for a moment before Harry sighed and looked away. “Hmph. If only that’s what it was. But it appears that he developed a rare condition. It was first documented in the east, Hanahaki. It lies dormant in its hosts unless they fall in love, a doomed love.”

“How does that work?” It sounded silly. But magic is real… so anything is possible, right?

“Not a whole lot is known about it. But once the affection turns to love, the victim starts coughing up flower petals. The sickness is deadly. There are only two ways to cure it. Confess and have the love returned, though that is risky since rejection often leads to a quicker death, and a dark ritual that removes all positive emotions from the victim.”

“I take it he didn’t confess. Did your grandfather ever find out who Tom was in love with?” And wasn’t that a funny thought. Tom Marvolo Riddle, in love. 

“No. He did notice that Marvolo stopped coughing shortly after his engagement was announced though. Then he noticed The Dark Lord’s strange behavior.”

“Where is your grandfather now? Maybe if we knew more…”

“He’s dead.” Both boys were silent for a moment. It was awkward, but eventually Draco shook off the melancholic feeling. “He died around the time I was born. So he’s of no help… at least not at this time.”

“What do you mean not at this time?”

“I found a ritual for time travel. We can go back, and stop him from ever becoming The Dark Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the insane amount of dialogue. I didn't want to take forever depicting everything Draco found. That's not where the story is.
> 
> This is supposed to be a slow burn. But I’m not a very experienced writer. I have a plan. A very loose plan. But a plan nonetheless. So bare with me for a bit.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little teaser!


End file.
